Payam Maleki , mobile assets in education
The proliferation of mobile devices and tablets across educational institutions is transforming classroom learning. Traditional paper textbooks are being replaced with digital books on tablets, and students are reaping the benefits of always having the latest information at their fingertips. Textbooks are brought to life with interactive text, 3D graphics, video and audio. More than 20,000 educational applications are available to help students with everything from vocabulary words to understanding the anatomy of the human brain. AirWatch is helping schools and universities embrace the next generation of learning with educational apps, eBooks and learning content on mobile assets. With AirWatch, you can track all mobile assets across your institution, configure policies and settings, distribute apps and secure access to school networks and resources all through our web-based console. AirWatch allows IT administrators to ensure devices are compliant with school policies and monitor violations in real time. This empowers you to maximize your mobile investment by increasing IT efficiency and reducing costs associated with managing mobility. Focus on Education AirWatch is focused on the education industry, and has a dedicated team of account executives who understand the market, as well as an education specific R&D team. AirWatch also has strategic partnerships with industry leaders in the education market, including Blackboard and CDW-G. Education-specific pricing models and discounts are available. Multi-tenant Architecture AirWatch’s multi-tenant architecture enables you to manage devices based on user roles, device types or location groups. IT administrators can maintain control of the entire device fleet at a global level while empowering individual departments or schools to maintain visibility and control of devices under their particular environment. Apple Volume Purchase Program (VPP) Integration Being part of Apple’s VPP allows educational institutions to make bulk purchases of apps from iTunes for widespread distribution to students, faculty or staff. AirWatch has pioneered integration with Apple VPP, complementing the program with centralized order tracking, secure distribution of redemption codes, compliance monitoring and license management. Secure Content Locker From a textbook to a syllabus, sensitive files can now be distributed to student and faculty devices. AirWatch’s Secure Content Locker provides a secure and easy-to-access portal where textbooks, documents, or videos can be stored, updated and distributed for access via a tablet device. Secure Mobile Browser Filtering web traffic on campus networks is familiar territory for most schools and universities. With the AirWatch Secure Mobile Browser, IT administrators can whitelist acceptable websites or blacklist restricted websites, ensuring students navigate only to sites approved by school administrators regardless of connection type, 3G or Wi-Fi. These restrictions are still in place when the students take their devices off campus, making sure devices are adhering to CIPA regulations. Benefits for Education: Manage Android (including Kindle Fire), Apple, BlackBerry, Symbian and Windows devices in one console Track detailed information about your mobile assets, including real-time GPS location Configure consistent policies, settings and restrictions across virtually any device Secure the distribution of in-house and purchased apps and manage updates Manage faculty, staff and student mobile devices uniquely based on ownership Monitor compliance with school policies and industry regulations, including CIPA Secure access to school resources, including Email, VPN and Wi-Fi networks Flexible delivery options in the Cloud, On Premise or as a Software Appliance